TotalFarkistan
Category:Fark Category:Goon Order of Neutral Shoving Category:The Phoenix Federation |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | TF! Motto: IN PECTUS QUOD VINUM...VIRES |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || White |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || February 21st, 2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Current Leadership - May 2007 | *Drewlius Caesar - Slayer99 *The Admin - Geopet |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Mod Council - May 2007 | *Chrisfrap *Mykelemagne *Senes |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Skynet Council - May 2007 | *OneBallMan *Tsar Boris III *Ikapoz |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Skynet - May 2007 | *Secretary of Defense - JBone |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Department of Finance - May 2007 | *Minister of Finance - Cosmoski |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Department of Internal Affairs - May 2007 | *Director of Recruiting - greenacres |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Department of Foreign Affairs - May 2007 | *Director of Intelligence - ChinatownBus |- |} =History= The TotalFarkistan (TF!) alliance was founded by Slayer99 and Wingwhiper as a break-away alliance from Farkistan (Fark). The break was caused by foreign policy and internal disagreements with Farkistani leadership. Slayer99 detailed these reasons in an Official Statement regarding Farkistan and in an Open Letter to Farkistan =Charter= Preamble: We the nations of Totalfarkistan in order to create a more perfect union of beer and boobies, do hereby recognize this charter and that Duke sucks. Article I: The Gubmint Section 1: Drewlius Caesar Drewlius Caesar is the leader of the alliance. Drewlius Caesar serves for life or until his resignation. Upon Drewlius Caesar's resignation, he shall appoint a successor. Duties of Drewlius Caesar: *'1.' Chair the Skynet Council, search for Sarah Conner *'2.' Chair the Mods Council *'3.' Oversee Totalfarkistan Domestic Issues *'4.' Oversee the admission and masking of n00b nations. *'5.' Make official statements on the CN Forums on behalf of Totalfarkistan *'6.' Veto actions of the Councils *'7.' Appoint The Admin to assist in Totalfarkistani duties Section 2: The Admin The Admin is Drewlius Caesar's #1 aide. The Admin is appointed by Drewlius Caesar for a term of 3 months. The Admin may be reappointed an unlimited number of times. Duties of The Admin: *'1.' Assist Drewlius Caesar in Domestic issues *'2.' Act on Drewlius Caesar's behalf in the event that he is unavailable for a period more than 48 hours. *'3.' Assist Drewlius Caesar in the admission and masking of n00b nations. Section 3: The Mod Council The Mod Council will consist of 3 Elected Mods, presided over by The Admin, and chaired by Drewlius Caesar. The term for a Mod is 3 months. Duties of the Mod Council: *'1.' Review of all diplomatic initiatives including but not limited to: alliance relations, diplomacy (Creation of Embassies). and new alliance proposals. *'2.' Responsible for domestic issues including, but not limited to: admission and orientation of new member nations and bannination and punishment of rogue Totalfarkistan members. *'3.' Acting on Domestic policy as determined by Totalfarkistani leadership and the Senate (see Section 5). *'4.' Appoint Diplomats. Section 4: The Skynet Council The Skynet Council will consist of 3 Elected Ackbars, presided over by The Admin and Chaired by Drewlius Caesar. The term for an Ackbar is 3 months. Duties of the Skynet Council: *'1.' Creating and enacting war plans as decided by the Senate (see Section 5). *'2.' Distribution of aid for nations at war. Section 5: The Senate All member nations will automatically have a vote in the Senate. Duties of the Senate: *'1.' To vote on Declarations of War against other alliances, new Alliances, and domestic policies. *'2.' To elect Council members. Article II: Voting Section 1: Council Procedure *'1.' Nominations for the Skynet and Mod Councils will begin on the 20th of every month. *'2.' Nominations will last 5 days. Voting will begin on the 25th of each month and end at the end of the month. *'3.' Electees will begin their posts on the first of the month *'4.' Open seats will be filled immediately by appointment from Drewlius Caesar or The Admin with the term to last until the end of the month. Section 2: Eligibility *'1.' Member nations in good stead may be nominated by anyone for a position on the Skynet or Mod Council. *'2.' Member nations may be nominated to more than one office. If the nation wins both elections, they will have the choice of which office they'd like to serve. Exceptions: *'1.' Any nation emigrating from Farkistan with a creation date older than January 9th, 2007; is ineligible to hold office for a period of one year. *'1a.' The nation may appeal their ineligibility to Drewlius Caesar and The Admin and they will rule on a case-by-case basis. Section 3: The Senate *'1.' Council seats will be determined by the top 3 vote getters for each council seat. *'2.' Domestic issues will be determined by a simple majority. *'3.' Declaration of War will require 3/5ths majority. Article III: Member Nations Section 1: Membership Nations are welcome into Totalfark whether they’re on Fark or not. The only requirement is to respect beer and boobies. Exceptions: *'1.' Any nation that has held a position of leadership in Farkistan is ineligible for admittance into Totalfarkistan for a period of one year. *'2.' Any nation currently at war with an aligned power. While TF! may take in refugees, they must resign their current alliances first and declare peace. Section 2: Freedom of Speech All member nations shall enjoy the freedom of speech under the following restrictions. *'1.' Member nations may not speak about classified information in public or in private to non-member nations. Classified Information defined: oral or written communications regarding Totalfarkistan policies, procedures, and politics. Public defined: CN World Forums, IRC Chats and PMs. *'2.' Member nations may not contradict official policy in public. Member nations are free to debate official policy in Totalfarkistan private forums. Article IV: War Official War policy shall be governed by the Skynet Council. Article V: Amendments to this Charter It is recognized that as Totalfarkistan evolves, so shall this charter. *'1.' Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Senate. Article I and Article II can only be amended by Drewlius Caesar. *'2.' For the motion to carry it requires a three-quarters vote of the Senate, and the approval of Drewlius Caesar. =Treaties= Soon after TF! announced their founding, they signed the "United for Beer & Boobies Accords" MADP with the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) in order to preserve the future of the alliance. On March 1st, 2007; TF! signed a NAP with Farkistan in an attempt to maintain closer relations with their former alliance. On March 29th, TF! signed a joint MDP with \m/ and COLD (both members of the White Team). COLD had been threatened with ZI by CDS (the largest member of the White Team) for recruiting members of CDS. On April 11th, TF! signed an MDP with Genmay. TF! had jumped into GWIII to assist Genmay against LUE and welcomed closer ties with Genmay. =War History= On March 24th, with Great War III raging around TF!, the GOONS activated their MADP with TF!. TF! declared war on a LUE spin-off alliance TotalGenmay. Later, Air Supply and LUE itself was added to the list. During GWIII, TF! attacked a total of 70 LUE targets, anarchying 69 (1 surrendered before anarchy). TF! suffered only 6 anarchies themselves...3 from nuclear anarchy. TF! ZI'd 20 LUE targets and forced a total of 8 surrenders. ** pre-war NS post-war NS *TF! 138396 212506 *LUE 603029 155794 =Merger= On Monday, June 4th 2007, TF! merged with COLD to form The Phoenix Federation. Their forums can be found here Category:Defunct alliances